Rashidun
General Information Sunni|culture = Hejazi (Arabic)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Caliphate|rank = Empire|development = Start: 17|capital = Madinah (384)|tag = RSD}} is a Sunni Hejazi caliphate located in the Medina and Mecca areas, Arabia region, Near East subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from South Arabian and Jewish in 622, the caliphate borders South Arabian countries ( northwest and southeast), Jewish countries ( east), Chalcedonian countries ( northeast) and the waters of the Red Sea (Red Sea area, Arabian Sea region) southwest. , losing its cores, will be replaced with the Sunni caliphate on July 28, 661 and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Umayyad, Byzantium, Sassanids, Abbasid Rashidun Formation Event (Birth of Islam) The AI will always choose to become Rashidun: either if its capital is in the Arabia region or in the African continent, or if the country is of the South Arabian religion, or if both those conditions are met. The AI will always refuse to become Rashidun if its capital is anywhere else and its country is not of the South Arabian religion. * Trigger(s): ** Sunni does not exist on-map ** Own Makkah (385) ** Is the year 627 * Mean time to Fire: 4 months * Player Options: ** Become Rashidun: *** Country changes to *** Enables the Sunni religion in-game in-game *** Change missions *** Gain government reform(s): Caliphate *** Set capital as Makkah (385) *** Add 1 stability *** Change state religion to Sunni *** Add 500 Administrative Power *** Add 500 Diplomatic Power *** Add 500 Military Power *** Provinces that convert to Sunni: Makkah (385) and Madinah (384) *** Gain 'Rise of Islam' for 50 years **** -4.00 National Unrest **** +25.0% National Tax Modifier **** +80.0% Morale of Armies **** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier **** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier **** -30.0% Infantry Cost **** -30.0% Cavalry Cost **** +10.0% Discipline **** +5.00 Diplomatic Reputation *** Change technology group and unit type to Muslim *** If a lesser in a union, it is broken *** If a vassal, the country is freed *** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Arabia, Mashriq, Persia, Egypt and Maghreb ** Don't Become Rashidun: *** Lose 2 stability *** Provinces that convert to Sunni: Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Truba (2535), Jeddah (2536), Ma'din Sulaym (2531) and Yanbu' al-Bahr (2530) **** These provinces gain 'Religious Zeal' for 20 years ***** -100% Missionary Strength *** Enables the Sunni religion in-game Decisions Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Strategy When you start, you're in war with Sassanids, but no worries you're better than them right off the bat. You have better technology and a better army. Don't forget to declare an embargo against them as they are your rival. To win the war, you can make a huge naval force on the south side of your country (Arabian Peninsula) to blockade his ports (in fact they are already blockading you there but you have to crush them) as your north navy (Mediterranean) can't join the bottom side. So try to siege out its territory after crushing its army. You can quickly conquer all the provinces. Now, you just have to wait because you'll get random cores on the occupied provinces so don't end the war before you have all the Sassanids' territory except the one province which is missing. If there is still one province to get, just make a treaty of peace where you get this missing province. Here one may ally Albania, and after the war making it a vassal. And now you just have to win the game since you're first in the world with the best army, and a huge income. Then, try to get provinces on little countries like Aksum, Blemmyes, Sind etc. Make sure to fight Byzantium later. The only one problem to fight Byzantium is your navy, cause it is split into 2 parts which cannot rejoin each other without going around South Africa. So you have to focus on south countries where you concentrate all your navy limit. Then after you conquered all the countries you wanted, you create a huge navy in the north side in replacement of the south one. You should focus on making forts and temples after the war as you have ~20 ducats of income. Try to assimilate, remove all the problems of culture and religion to these new countries, as it is very much (your territory is doubled). Your army limit is also doubled so you can try to war Byzantium. Anyway, you can theoretically crush all the countries after that! Rashidun Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1 Missionaries ** +3.00 Tolerance of the True Faith * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Election of the Caliph: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Bait-ul-Maal: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Spread the Faith: *** +3.0% Missionary Strength ** Jihad: *** +15.0% Morale of Armies ** Two Holy Cities: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Muslim Authority: *** +2.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Army of Conquerors: *** +5.0% Discipline Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Hejazi countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Caliphates Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Events Category:Fall of Rome Category:Near East countries Category:Muslim (Tech)